The present invention relates to a garment. More specifically, the invention relates to a garment which is suitably used especially as a sports wear jacket such as golf wear.
If an arm is raised or an upper half of a body is largely twisted while the arm is swung with a garment such as golf wear on, a large resistance may be felt in a part under the arm. In an extreme case, a bottom portion of a jacket was pulled to be exposed from trousers, which led to inconvenient disorder of the garment.
Such inconvenience may be attributed to a shape of a portion for connecting a body of a garment and a sleeve section of the jacket with each other. In other words, such a problem may be caused by a deviation in fulcrums of motion in upper and lower directions between the arm and the jacket while the arm is raised.
A fulcrum of motion of an arm for an upper part of the body is located roughly in the center of an arm hole of the garment. But a fulcrum of motion of the garment is located in a part under the arm. Such a difference in fulcrums of motion between the two may produce a feeling of resistance, i.e., pulling of a garment material in the body of a garment, when the arm is raised or the upper half of the body is twisted while the arm is swung.
For providing a jacket which enables a smooth movement to be made without any feelings of resistance, i.e., pulling of a garment material in the body of a garment like that described above, a material having high stretchability may be employed. Alternatively, an unsewn (seamless) structure made of one sheet of cloth may be utilized.
However, if a garment is made of a material having high stretchability, it is uncomfortable to wear because the garment material sticks to a body. If a garment has an unsewn structure made of one sheet of cloth, shape crumbling easily occurs. In addition, application of the material having high stretchability to general garments is limited, because it can only be used for special purposes.